


Antithesis Fanart

by Oas1s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: Here the uncensored version
Kudos: 4





	Antithesis Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740878) by [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle). 



> Aaahhhh! it's the first time I do a sex scene!!!   
> I hope it raises the temperature despite them being in a freezer ;P


End file.
